Death in Woodland!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Death! Death to Franklin and a bunch of his animal buddies! complete
1. Prolouge

Woodland

The home to a bunch of friendly animals who live toether in a nice, happly, town.

Their are a bunch of animals who live here like the bear family, the fox family, the badger family, and Franklin the turtle and his family (why didn't any of the other kids parents give their children then real names?)

Yes this was mabey the happiest little town of animals basied on a little kids show ever.

You'd never see a bit of sorrow or terror around there

**BUT THAT WOULD JUST BE A HUGE LOAD OF BULLSHIT WOULDN'T IT?**

This is the tale of when an insane killer came to Woodland and Massacered almost everyone who lived in Woodland

Let's kill some critters!

Muwhahahahaha!


	2. Burn Beaver Burn!

Are story of devastation begins on a dark night in Woodland.

The skies beautiful stars and moon were blocked by the countless clouds floating amongst them. As if providing some kind of censorship to the terror about to come.

At the Beavers family home, a log dam, Beaver and her parents were sound asleep in their beds, not a care in the world.

Yet unknown to them, outside the headlights of a car were coming towards their home. Like somekind of monster in the darkness searching for a a soul to devour.

The car stopped right in front of the Beavers home, and out stepped the killer.

With the darkness of night covering him no one could make out what form of creature he was, the only depicting thing anyone could make of him was that he had glowing red eyes. A if they were the eyes of a devil.

Now as it so happens little Beaver awoke in the middle of the night with a small thirst

"I need a glass of water," she said to herself getting out of her bed.

As she walked toward the kitchen she began to smell a very unusual scent

"Yuck what's that odor?" Beaver said as she held her nose

Just then she stepped in something, something wet. Then the sound of the front door creaking open flew into her ear

"What the..?" She said as she walked to the front door

As she reached her destination she could just barley make out the figure of someone in the entrance. Holding a match in one hand, and a jug that read "gasoline" in the other. Allowing Beaver to see that the person was a wolf with a scar over his left eye, and long, silver hair.

""Who on eart..." Yet the young beaver couldn't finish her sentence as the wolf dropped the match on the floor and the entire house burst into flames

Beaver screamed in agony as she became a giant fireball, and so did her parents as they to soon met their tragic fate

Within about five minutes or so the Beavers house was a giant pile of ash on the lake they lived upon.

Whomever this killer wolf was, he had already claimed the first of many victims

* * *

**Who will the killer wolf end next?**

**Why is he killing the people of Woodland?**

**And will anyone be left standing once his rampage of terror is over?**

**more l8ter**


	3. Meet Vergil Lunar

The news of Beaver and her familieshorrid death spred through Woodland quickly, and a few days later their was a funeral for Beaver and her family. Yet since the fire that engulfed them left their bodies nothing more than piles of sh and burnt flesh everyone decied on using an empty casket for the Beavers. Better off not showing the children such a gruesome sight as what the police and other resqe teams had to endure

"I can believe she's gone," Rabbit said

"My dad said it was probably some bad eletircal wires," Racoon said (his dad's a cop)

"Guess that why my dad alwas tells me to be carrefull when we take apart electrical stuff," Fox said

Goose was crying her eyes out, Beaver was her best friend, and now she was dead. And nothing in the entire world could change that.

Badger sobbed as well as Fox tried to comfort her (this will be important later)

Franklin was also trying to hold back tears as the funeral went on. He didn't even want to come. He didn't want to face the reality that one of his close friends was gone. His parents tried to calm him down by saying that Beaver was in a better place now and that usual nonsense people tell you to try and cheer you up when people die. It didn't help that much.

This was a huge loss of innocencee for all of them. Yu go your whole life hearing about bad stuff in the papers and on the news. And you think

"Wow glad that didn't happen to me,"

But one day fate decides to send some misery your way and you realize, it's real, it's out there.

Soon enough the funeral ended and the families went home. And once again the sun began to set, allowing day began to give way to night.

* * *

Now as it so happens Rabbit and his family were just finishing up dinner when his mother noticed that the laundry was still out in the back.

"Oh my I forgot to pick up the laundry today," Rabbits mother said

"Don't worry mom I'll get it," Rabbit said

"And I'll help to," Rabbits cousin Jack said

"You to are such good boys," Rabbits mom said

And with that they went out to do their chore

* * *

Come on cuz help me with this sheet," Jack said as he undid one of the pins, yet just then a gust of wind blew up and the sheet flew off wih it

"Don't worry Jack I'll get it," Rabbit said as he chased the sheet that began to blow away quickly from home. Thankfully a fellow who was on an eving walk a short distance away caught it

"Wow nice catch, thanks mister," Rabbit said

"Hey cuz you got it?" Jack said from the house

"Ya I..." Rabbit suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck

"Ack...ack," he said a few times as blood began to come out his mouth, just then the other guy pushed Rabbit to the ground.

"Cuz what's wrong?" Jack said as he ran to see what was the matter. Yet as was running something near Rabbit and the guy flashed light into hs eyes

"What the?" Jack said as he got still closer.

Yet before he could finally reach his destination a sharp throwing knife waas launched right into his head. The thrower was the guy on the walk, the wolf.

The wolf then went over to Jack and pulled out the knife. Then, with Jacks own blood wrote upon the Rabbits cousins chest

"Vergil Lunar is back,"

The wolf had a name

**Vergil Lunar**

"Kids are so simple," Vergil began "Going throgh your lives thinking their's not a care in the world. To bad you have to pay for a sin your parents comitted along with them."

Vergil then pulled out a pistol and headed for Rabbits house

Gunfire roared out into the night sky as Mr. Lunar claimed another family.

* * *

**Another one dead**

**What did Vergi mean?**

**Who's next to die?**

**Any suggestions?**

**l8ter**


	4. So Long Snail

Racoons dad and a bunch of other cops were now investgating the murder scene at the rabbits home. To Mr. Racoon it looked like something right out of hell, or Silent Hill at least.

"Oh my gosh," a cop said

"What?" Mr. Raccoon said as he went over to the other cop. Only to be sent into a state of shock and disgust.

Vergil had taken the blood from Rabbits parents and used it to write a kind of death note.

It read

"Vengeance is Gods? I say nay. I shall reek my vegence upon this land and slaughter all those who are responsible for the suffering I endured because of them. They ruined my life and I shall strike them all down, and all blood relations to them. If you continue to attempt to track me down I shall end you all to!"

"Whoever this Vergil Lunar character is he's now are top priority. Tell are investigators to start searching for any information we can get on this maniac," Mr. Raccoon said

* * *

The following day Mr. Raccoon told the people of Woodland what he had discovered. A killer was on the loose

"His name's Vergil Lunar, at this time we cannot determine who he is or what he looks like. Their is no need to worry though, I'm ordering that all officers begin patrolling the town, and as a safety precaution don't allow your children outside after dark. He's appers to kill at night,"

The people of Woodland shuttered in fear, it definetly was the scariest thing in their entire lives.

* * *

Later in the afternoon the snail family was in their home, when just then they herd a loud thump outside

Snail went ouver to the window to see what it was

"Don't worry mom it's just a pinecone," Snail said "A green pinecone,"

"Green pinecone?" Snails mom said "I've never heard off..."

**"BOOM!"**

The snails small house exploded killing the entire snail family

A short distance away Vergil watched as a small fire began

Then walked away

* * *

**Who's next? **

**l8ter**


	5. Goose is Cooked

Woodland was in a real state on panic now. And also sorrow

Franklin and the rest of his friends didn't really do anything at recess at school, only sob at the fact that their friends were gone now

"Snail was one of my best friends," Franklin said crying

"And rabbit..." Badger said, a tear ran down her cheek

"Why is

Just then Mr. Owl came out

"Children," Mr. Owl said "I just got a call from Mr. Racoon saying that you are all to return home with your families until this Vergil case is over and that crimminal is brought to justice. Mr. Fox will be here with the bus to take you all soon,"

And soon enough all the remaining children were on the bus going to their homes.

As Mr. Fox was driving though a black and red car drove up next to the bus

"Hey who's that?" Skunk asked

"I've never seen a car like that around here," Bear said

All the children tried to get a look at who was driving it, they managed to see a black furred wolf with a sort of scar on his neck. He took a quick glance at all the kids then sped off

"That was creepy," Goose said

"Ya why was he looking at us?" Franklin asked

"Mabey he's that Vergil guy," Fox said

"No way," Racoon said "What kind of maniac would reveal himself to his victums?"

"You do have a point," Badger said

And so the bus drove on

"Just drop me off here Mr. Fox," Goose said as Mr. Fox stopped near the public library where her mom worked.

* * *

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're alright," Mrs. Goose said as she hugged her daughter

"Mom how come nobodies in here?" Goose said noticing the empty library

"I'm closing it early," Mrs. Goose said "With that Vergil killer running around it's to dangerious to leave you home alone while I'm here."

Just then their was a sound coming from the resr room

"Oh bother, I guess someone didn't get the message," Mrs. Goose said as she walked into the restroom

"Don't worry Goose I'll be out in a bit,"

Goose waited a few moments for her mom to get out with who ever was in there

"What's taking so long?" she woundered as she decided to go into the restroom herself

"Mom? Anyone? Hello?" Goose said

She walked in a bit more

"Where'd she..."

Just then Goose stepped in something. Something, wet, and red

"Bl...Blo..." Goose was terrified at the sight of the blood

"Blood," a mysterious voice said

Goose turned around to see the black wolf from the car. Vergil

"You! You're Vergil!?" Goose said

"Yes," Vergil said "And you're my next victum,"

Where's my mother?" Goose demanded

"In there," Vergil said pointing to a stall

Goose opened it to she he mothers head bobbbing up and down in a toilet full of blood, and the rest of her splattered all over the stall

Goose was paralized with fear now, she couldn't move a feather she was so scarred

Just then Vergil got right up behind her, holding a bloody knife and "CHOP!"

"A double header," Vergil said as he held up Gooses detached head

"And still so many to go,"

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station

"Mr. Raccoon," A cop said "You better see this,"

"What is it?" Mr. Raccoon said

"It's a file about Vergil Lunar, and how he disappered," the cop said

"Disappered?" Mr. Raccoon said

"Here read it," the cop said

* * *

**Finally going to see what's causing Vergil to kill in the next chapt?**

**And who's next?**

**l8ter**


	6. Origin of a Killer

**Flashback**

Many years ago in Woodland, there used to be a camp for teenagers to go to on summer break

Now it so happens Franklins dad, Foxes mom, Bears dad, and many of the other kids parents went to this camp.

All in all it was a pretty good place with your normal camp stuff. Yet one thing wasn't all that good about this place, the camp couselor, Mrs. Lunar.

Mrs. Lunar was a white wolf who was awfully good at being "Ms. Killjoy." She was really strict about things and always in other peoples buisness, and was always busting somebody for something. She said she had a right to do these thing since she was the authority figure and they had to respect her. Sadly nobody told her that teenagers are really rebellious and always find ways to get back at others.

Now it so hapens that one night, when everyone was asleep. A bunch of the kids decided to pull a prank on Mrs. Lunar

"Dudes this is gonna be awesome," Skunks dad said

"Ya totally," Franklins dad said

"Gonna show that Lunar bitch to punish me for eating my pencil," Beavers mom said

"I don't know guys, this dosen't sound cool," Badgers dad said

"Ya what if something bad happens?" Foxes mom said

"Oh quit your worrying," Bears dad said "This thing's full proof"

The thing they were speaking of was a small skull made of mud with little candles in the eye holes. They were going to freak out Mrs. Lunar.

Everything went pretty smoothly, they managed to get it in and not wake Mrs. Lunar up, they made alittle noise to wake her up, she did, she saw they skull sitting on the small table near her bed and freaked.

Yet sadly she freaked so much that she nocked the skull off the table and the candles fell out and began to set fire to her cabin. She tried to put it out but to no avail. THe kids watched in horror as the cabin burned up and Mrs. Lunar with it

"Oh shit," Franlkins dad said

A few days later Vergil, Mrs. Lunars son got the news and was sent to an orphanage.

All the while he was there he contemplated getting revenge on the people who killed his mother. He wanted them all to suffer, he watend their chlidren to suffer having their loved ones die and be helpess to stop it.

One day he disappered from the orphanage, no one can say where. Perhaps waiting for the right moment to end the ones responsible for his moms death. Let the go through life without a care only to learn that shit happens. And it can happen hard

**End Flashback**

* * *

"This isn't good," Mr. Racoon said

"I'll look for an old list of who went to that camp that year," another cop said

* * *

**Another death soon**

**l8ter**


	7. Say Bye Bye Skunk

A week had passed and no killings had been reported.

The police still patroled the town for Vergil, more than likely he was just holding off on the killing to freak people out. Toying with them as if they were mice in a cage meant to be a meal for a snake. One day the owner of the snake would open the cage and pull out a mouse at random and feed it to the snake, each mouse worried that it would be the one next to be fed to the hungry reptile. Waking up every day to say,

"Will this be my last day?"

That's how they all felt.

* * *

Now as it so happens one day Mr. Skunk was working at his ice cream store at night, business was pratically at a stand still now, little to nobody dared go out at night now. Yet still the law of supply and demand, taxes, and the economy yields to nothing.

"Another slow day," Mr. Skunks daughter said

"If those cops don't catch that criminal soon I might just go out of business," Mr. Skunk said

Just then the door whooshed open and in came a wolf with black fur.

He was wearing a black and white hoody, and jeans. The hood went over his head so that you could just barley see his eyes. And he had a small paperbag in his hand.

"I'd like a vanilla fudge swril with coconut spirnkles," he said

"Sure," Mr. Skunk said as he prepaired the treat.

"You're the first customer we've had in a while," Skunk said "Everyone else is really scared to go out, especally at night these days,"

"How come?" the wolf said

"Their's a madman running around here killing everyone," Mr. Skunk said as he gave the wolf his treat "Twisted basterd,"

"Still, their's always time for ice cream," the wolf said as he ate "My mother used to buy these for me all the time, they're so good,"

"You're mom had good taste," Mr. Skunk said

"Yes." the wolf said "UNTIL YOU AND ALMOST EVERY FUCK IN THIS TOWN KILLED HER!"

Just then the wolf went into his bag and pulled out a tazer gun

"Ah!" Skunk yelled

The wolf fired the gun and began to shock the little girl skunk

"Leave her alone!" Mr. Skunk said jumping over the counter, ready to attack him. Only to be killed himself as Vergil pulled out his pistol for his hoody and blew him away.

"DAD!" Skunk screamed

"You miss your daddy?" Vergil said "My mom was taken away from me when I was little to. He and a bunch of other murders around here did it! Hows it fair they live their lives without a care in the world while my broken heart pump sorrow through my veins everyday?"

Vergil stopped zapping her for a moment

"My...my dad...never...hurt anyone," Skunk managed to say

"Even parents like kid," Vergil said as he zapped her some more "Don't worry you'll be reunited with your dad soon, along your mother and little sister,"

He had killed Skunk mom and sister before coming to the ice cream place.

Vergil turned up the ower on the tazer until skunk was fired to a crisp.

"Still so many to go," Vergil said as he left

* * *

**Man I'm good**

**more l8ter**


	8. The One That Got Away

Mr. Racoon and the other cops had just arrived at Mr. Skunks ice cream shop

"My gosh ths guy is sick," Mr. Racoon

"Sir we just got a mesage that their was an attack at the Foxes home," a cop said

"What?! We got to get there now!" Mr. Racoon said

With that the cops were on the move

* * *

"Here we are," Mr. Racoon said as the stopped right outside the foxes home

Just then a black figure crashed out of one of the windows of the home, followed by a little fox with a metal baseball bat

"I'll get the rest of you yet!" Vergil yelled as he ran off into the woods

"You guy go after him! I'll tend to the fox family," Mr. Racoon ordered

The other cops soon gave chase.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Racoon said

"Not everyone," Mrs. Fox sobbed

As she showed him what happened to her husband.

There he lay on the floor, dead. Next him was what looked like a busted lightbulb, one of the energy efficent kind.

"Mercury poisioning," Mr. Racoon said

"Huh?" Fox said

"Those kind of lightbulbs are loaded with mercury, you break one and you die,"

"He killed my dad. I'll get him!" Fox yelled

"Don't worry Fox," Mr. Racoon said

* * *

The cops continued to chase after Vergil

"Damn kid," Vergil said as he clenched his now hurt arm "Gonna have to do something extra bad to him,"

The cop continued their pursuit

"Stop in the name of the law," they said

"Good thing I had this in chase something like this happened," Vergil said pulling out a small devise with a button on it and

"Ba-boom!" a whole buch of mines all over Woodland suddenly detonate causing mass destruction, and killing the cops.

"What did you fags think I was doing all week?" Vergil yelled as he got away

* * *

**No more cops!**

**Ut-oh**

**l8ter **


	9. All Dead

Woodland had become a blazing inferno now because of Vergils explosives. Thankfully it began to rain that night so the damage to the town was soon stopped.

Mr. Racoon was in awe at the fact that this one person had accsess to such deadly weapons and was abel to use them with ease. He had just basically destroied the towns police force in one attack.

* * *

The following day he had to report the news of all the deaths to the town.

"This is crazy," Franklins dad said "We should just all get out of here while we still have the..."

Just then the turtle fell to the ground

"Dad?" Franklin said

JUst then his mother fell as well

"SNIPER!" Mr. Racoon yelled as he spotted a black figure on top of a building a short distance away. He tried to pull out his gun and fire at Vergil, but sadly he wasn't quick enough and was shot in the heart

Everyone began to flee for cover from Vergil and his gun, except Franklin and his little sister Harriet who were in shock at what had just happened to their parents. Yet soon enough they joined their fates and Vergil shot them dead

"Easy outs," the evil wolf said a he then pulled out a smal devise

"Now for the grand fin..."

His sentence wa cut short as Fox began to attack him

"You again!?" Vergil said as he fought back

"YOU KILLED MY DAD!" the young fox cried

"Yes and now I'm gonna kill everyone else!" Vergil said as he kicked him away and threw the small devise at the crowd below. Just then a huge explosion filled the area where the people were. Everyone died

"Now all that's left is y..." Vegil felt a piece of roof tile smash into his face and he fell to off the building to the ground.

Fox looked down to see the now dead wolf. Yet to his suprise nobody was there

"What?" Fox said

Just then a hand grabbed him and threw him off the edge of the roof. Fox fell to his doom

"Fooled ya," Vergil said who was dangling off the side of the building. He climed back up to the roof to see the fruits of his work.

All the citizens of Woodland were dead now

"Your vengence is complete mother," Vergil said as he looked to the sky "They have all paid for their sins. And now you can rest in peace,"

After that day no one ever saw Vergil Lunar ever again

Some say he killed himself so as to be reunited with his mom. Others say he walks the earth still killing anyone he sees doing evil, that he punishes all. For be believed his mother told him in death that she always wished for a world without sorrow and evil.

So becafeful, for Vergil the dark wolf may be watching, and if he sees you do evil.

Well...bye bye

**The End**


End file.
